Portal: The New Subject
by MariomasterDT
Summary: What happens after Chell leaves Apeture science? GLaDOS Starts testing all over again! Find out what happenns to Darrin, a New subject with a cloudy past when GLaDOS Forces him to test for the answers he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Portal: The New Subject

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Hello Everybody! This is my first Fan-Fic, I'm fairly new to Fan , having made an account years ago and never using it. This story is supposed to take place after the events of Portal 2, with that said, Chell has no part in this story aside from some subtle references. Now, without anymore delay, lets start this adventure!

Prologue

Do you ever feel like your life is at a standstill? Well, If you haven't experienced it, let me tell you...its unbearable. You experience the same day over and over and over... In some cases this could be wonderful, replaying the greatest day of your life again and again. In my case, I only see that day...The day my life was ruined...

"Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" Those words echoed from the dark hallway. In another minute two figures approach the spot where my view is always centered.

"Why are we leaving, Roxanna? We've got a really nice life here! Sure we have to preform a few...Dangerous tasks every so often, but we get living arrangements, food, and medical care in return!"

At this point the two made their way around the corner, they were out of my view once again. If I could speak I would have let them know about the terrible mistake they had just made.

"Roxanna! I'm not going to take another step until you tell me whats going on!"

"We can't stop here! She must know we're gone by now!"

"She won't care! She'll understand that my crazy- Whoa! Whats happening?

Here it comes...the worst part of this terrible memory...

The sound of metal breaking, the walls shake.

The metal walkway under one of the figures shatters, the figure falls, endlessly, into the red abyss below him.

"Darrin!" The second figure fell to the ground sobbing.

And that was it. I was dead. Oh, I didn't mention that was me? Well, let me introduce myself.

My name, is Darrin, and that was my last night on earth...or so I thought,

Chapter 1

A bright light was shining directly into my face. I sat up and saw a small glass room with a futuristic looking bed, a toilet and a nice little radio playing a catchy tune.

"Am I seeing a different memory?" As I thought this over, the radio suddenly shut off.

"Hmm? Whats going on?" I got up and walked over to the radio. I picked it up and pushed a few buttons.

The Radio puffed out a few off beat notes then made an extreamly high pitched noise.

"Ahh!" I dropped the radio and it landed on my foot making a very decent sized bruise. I looked myself over, No shoes, and an orange jump suit. Aperture laboratories was printed across the top right corner.

"Hmm... This is one strange memory" I looked back down to my injured foot and for the first time since my death i felt a strange sensation around the bruise. You could almost say...that...it hurts...

" Thats impossible...This..isn't real!"

"It's just another obscure memory from my short life!"

But the next event was all to real, I heard a strange buzzing noise followed by a small sphere entering my "room" if you could even call it that. The strange titanium orb slowly turned toward me revealing a soft light red light emanating from what seemed to be an eye. All of a sudden it shot out a ray of light and moved it from my head to my feet multiple times.

"Uh..excuse me, what are you doing to me?" I asked politely.

It simply kept on scanning me from head to toe. I tried again.

"Hello? Can you speak? What are you doing? Where am I?" Slightly more impatient this time. The little robot looked at me, with an irritated expression.

"I'm just performing your mandatory pre-test condition scan, and it seems like you are good to go Darrin!"

" How do you know my name?"

The orb giggled for a minute then cheerfully replied,, "I know all the test subjects! It's my job to keep all you humans in perfect condition!"

Well at least it could do it's job. I wasn't sick, but I was still dead.

" You arne't dead! If any of her test subjects died she'd have my processor mounted on her chamber wall!"

That was strange...It seemed like it read my thoughts or something...wow...there's no end to what this thing can do...

"Thank you! Are you really impressed with my abilities? Well, I'm impressed about how polite you are! You know, for a human."

"What is that supposed to mean? And you still haven't answered my question! Where am I? What do you mean i'm not dead? I saw my own death over and over again! I need some answers NOW!"

" Sheesh! You don't need to yell! I don't have to take this you know! I could easily leave you here and never come back!" The machine made little whimpering noises.

"Are you...crying?"

"...No! And even if I was it wasn't because of you! I just have something stuck in my eye unit!"

I knew now that this thing obviously had feelings, I shouldn't have snapped at it.

"Calm down...I'm sorry I yelled, i'm just scared and confused...stop crying"

The whimpering stopped and it turned back towards me.

" *Sniff* It's OK Darrin...i'll tell you what you want to know..."

All right! Now we were getting somewhere!

" Now, your first question, you are located in the Aperture Science cryogenic waiting chamber."

" Cryogenics? You mean an artificial sleep? But I was dead! I fell off a metal platform into a bottomless pit! Your telling me I survived that fall?"

"Look, I'm just here to make sure your organs aren't failing, the last time I came to scan you, you were sleeping like a baby in that bed over there."

It motioned to the bed behind me, sure enough, the bed was a cryogenic stasis chamber.

"Now, if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to call me over, and i'll see what I can do, and by the way, my name is Beryl."

"Well now that you mention it i-."

At that moment as if on cue, Beryl slid along the rail on the wall of my room, and vanished through a panel that opened on the ceiling.

I was alone again, and you don't know how great it was to have a voice talking to you after all those years of being dead, or asleep, i'm still not sure i can belive any of this.

Almost instantly, a few panels on the wall shifted and revealed a TV monitor. The monitor sprung to life and seemed to show another robot, it had a rectangular head and an LED screen which housed a yellow light which must have served as an eye. But this robot wasn't anything like Beryl...It was huge...at least the size of a small house. After examining me for a moment, the machine made a few whirling sounds then began to speak, and its voice, was one I remembered all too well.

End of Chapter 1! I hope this was good enough for my first chapter of my first fan-fic! Please leave feedback, both constructive and destructive comments please! I am new at this and I need to know what i'm doing right and what i;m doing wrong! Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Testing

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 2 of P:TNS! Thanks to everybody who is supporting me and this story! Also I don't own Portal or Valve, just getting that out of the way now. Also, i'll be able to put these author's notes in the correct places as soon as somebody fills me in on how to do it!

**Chapter 2**

There was no mistaking that emotionless, computerized voice, it was GLaDOS, the head computer here at Aperture Science. She ran everything, her responsibilities ranged from performing maintenence to processing data around the facility.

"Are you just going to stare at me Subject #7956137? I know you can speak."

For a moment I felt paralyzed, I couldn't tell why, I had nothing against the computer.

"He-He-Hello GLaDOS" The only statement I was able to choke out.

"Thats better, and you still have your memory, how..." The computer stopped for a moment and glared at me.

"Wonderful."

She didn't sound even a bit happy for me, unfortunately she had the situation all wrong.

"Actually...I...I don't remember anything really, only certain little things, like names, mine for example, yours...and this one name...Ugh!"

I clutched my head as I received a jolt that passed through my entire skull.

"AHHH!"

Then it hit me, I couldn't remember, I had lost more memories. Thats fantastic! At least I still knew my own name.

"OK, to sum things up, I remember next to nothing, do yo-"

"That is normal, Test subjects that have been in stasis as long as you have usually develop abnormal bodily conditions, just be glad that both your legs are working, and that your still alive."

The Computer seemed to know an awful lot about stasis, just how many times had she given that speech?

"Now that you are awake we can resume your testing with the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device. You will be put through a series of tests that require you to think entirely outside the box."

"Portal Device? Testing? When did I agree to this?"

"It was not your choice, you were simply donated to the facility by your parents when you were an infant, an obvious statement would be, they didn't want you."

Ouch...that hurt a bit, this computer really had experience in everything except being polite.

"So what if I don't cooperate and decide not to test?" I asked boldly. Bad idea, the answer is never pretty here.

"Oh...well I will simply dispose of you in the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator."

At this point I decided a few tests wouldn't be that bad, I really didn't feel like getting thrown into an incinerator today, or tomorrow for that matter.

*DING!* A light began to blink on and off on GLaDOS's robotic body.

"Well your body shows no sign of any diseases or...serious ailments. You have a slight case of Brain damage that will keep you from accessing your memories, but thats good, now they will be easier to leave behind."

She really liked to hear herself talk didn't she?

"OK Subject #7956137, A portal will open in 3...2...1..."

A Blue portal had appeared just as she said, around its edges showed ripples of energy that cut through time and space. I got a strange feeling, why was I reacting like this to the portal's presence? Had I done this before? Unfortunately GLados once again broadcasted her voice into the room.

"Enter this portal now to start the test, I will be monitoring you so do your best and good luck...your going to need it."

Well that didn't sound threatening at all. With that I decided to step through the portal.

" I really hope I don't regret this!"

I hopped through the Blue portal and saw a bright flash of light and then I appeared outside of my glass room. From where I was now, I could see the that I was right, the room was even smaller then it appeared from the inside.

"Well...that was pretty awesome!"

I scurried away from the portal wondering where to go next when I saw an arrow on the wall pointing towards a door in the distance.

"I guess i'm supposed to head that way."

I walked towards the door, but then I noticed I was walking a bit funny, then they buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Ow! Wh-Whats wrong with my legs?"

"Just another effect of the 80 years you spent in stasis. I was wondering when some symptoms would kick in."

"80 years?" I sat horrified on the ground trying to process the information I had just been given. I had been asleep for 80 years, in a science facility run by a giant super computer. If I told anybody else that, i'm pretty sure they would have locked me up in the loony bin. Well, if I knew anybody else that is.

"Yes, 80 years, but it only felt like 50 to me because I had some...interesting things going on..."

There she goes again being all mysterious... I hoisted myself off the floor and I noticed some strange looking braces attached to both my legs. GLaDOS noticing my discovery, quickly added,

"Those are your Aperture Science High fall protection boots, if you were to fall from a high platform during a test, you would hit the ground...virtually unharmed."

Something about the way she said that made me uneasy. I decided to be extra careful when traversing at high altitudes.

I continued on towards the door and once I was in front of it, it opened up as if on command. I walked through and came face to face with and elevator. There were no other routes to take from here so, I jumped aboard the elevator and descended into the darkness. A few minutes later the elevator opened to reveal a dimly lit room with grey walls and small amounts of Vegetation growing out of the floors.

"Sorry about the mess...I'm still repairing the facility, before you woke up, there was a lot of...commotion..."

Upon closer inspection of the room I spied a moderately sized cube in the middle of the floor and next to it, a large red button.

"Welcome to test chamber #1, in this test you will learn how to use the Aperture Science weighted cube to weigh down the the Aperture Science pressure switch. Now don't disappoint me."

I carefully picked up the cube and deposited it on top of the button. A red X on the wall changed into a check mark and a line of circles coming from it that connected to the door at the other side of the room turned light blue and with that, the door opened up, no more action required.

"All right! That was too easy! I'll be done in no time!"

"Oh really? Which part was easy? The common sense of putting the weighted cube on the corresponding pressure plate? Or me giving you the answer?"

She really knew how to kill somebody's self confidence. Ignoring her comment, I pressed on through the door, but stopped in front of a strange blue force field. Reading my mind again GLaDOS explained.

"That is an Aperture Science Emancipation Grill, it will vaporize most Aperture equipment that passes through it. The Emancipation Grills are used to prevent the theft of Aperture products and property from the testing chambers."

Well that was a great idea, but I wasn't about to give her, of all people a compliment. Then my gut lurched. What would this grill do to a human being? Would I be vaporized as well? I was wearing an Aperture Science jump suit.

" What does this Grill do to humans?"

She hesitated before answering, that can't be good.

"You should be unaffected, now continue to the next chamber."

I braced myself for any pain that I was about to receive. Nothing, absolutely nothing, I should trust this computer more often. From the Grill I walked into the next room, and found another elevator and proceeded to deliver deeper into the belly of the facility.

As the light re-appeared, a sign on the wall caught my eye. Test chamber #2, Warning, from this chamber on, An Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device is required. Underneath the warning were small squares with pictures in them, there was only one box shaded in, which showed a Test subject placing a cube on a switch. OK, so there are cubes here, but what about the Portal Device warning? Had GLaDOS forgotten my own device? I walked into the main room of the chamber and found myself at the bottom of a pit with a single ledge at the top, which was extremely high above my head.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't climb anything, or activate any switches..."

I was stuck, there was no way to progress, in an instance, GLaDOS's emotionless voice boomed out of the intercom.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Instead of simply completing these next few tests, I wanted to see how well you could work together with others, so I created two testing robots whose purpose is to follow orders, and cooperate with you. They will each be equipped with an early model of the portal device which only creates one portal. One has the blue portal, the other has the orange. You must work together with BLUE and ORANGE to complete these tests, and earn your own Portal Device."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody! I'm back from my extensive "vacation" from Fan-Fiction, and I'm ready to continue this story, as well as start another! I'll focus on this story first, but look out for the other one! It will probably be some sort of Mario Bros Fic! And without any further delay, here is Chapter 3 of Portal: The New Subject!**_

**Chapter 3: Cooperation Conundrum**

"And that is how you are to give orders to your robot companions." GLaDOS dictated.

"Uh...am I missing something? You didn't say anything at all!"

"Humans...always missing something I suppose...very well, I'll repeat my instructions"

The intercom began to make subtle noises and then sparked and fell to the floor.

"Well...much obliged." I groaned.

I still had a feeling of uncertainty as I gazed around the chamber, and I realized I was missing something. It was something that would be absolutely crucial for the task at hand.

"GLaDOS! Where are the ROBOTS? You're just going to blow up that intercom and ditch me here?"

After I had spent 5 minutes grunting to myself and kicking the chamber walls, one of the dull gray wall panels opened up to reveal two human sized robots that proceeded to walk into the room. The first robot had blue stripes along its body, and its optic sensor was almost identical to Beryl's except instead of her light red core, this

robot's was blue. The following robot looked completely different in terms of size and appearance, it had orange stripes along its body, and it was quite thin. It's optic was near the top of it's oval shaped head and was a vivid orange color.

"These two robots are your companions for the next two tests, after said tests, you will receive your own portal gun." GLaDOS said, in her usual tone.

"Ok, I still don't know how to command them, but I'll give it a shot." I said courageously.

Before I attempted to ask the pair of robots to perform any actions, the orange bot pointed to a small "P" on her frame, and then made a few odd chirping sounds.

"P? P what? Is that part of your name?" I questioned.

The robot began to make motions toward the main piece of her frame. Was she playing a game or something?

"P...uhh...Frame? P-middle? P-body?"

The robot made a few excited buzzing noises and threw her hand in the air as if waiting for a high five. Her hand was met by the blue robot, who quickly pointed to a single word on his own sphere shaped body.

"Atlas? That's your name? So we have Atlas, and P-body?"

I looked at the pair of androids for a moment and overlooked my situation; I'm stuck here, I don't know what's going on, and the only person (and I use that term loosely) that can give me the answers I deserve is that emotionless computer GLaDOS. After considering my options, and by options I mean either trust the bots standing before me or rot here for the rest of my life, I decided it would be in my best interest to trust these two. I mean, they don't seem dangerous... And plus they seem less developed than that core I met before in my little stasis chamber. These two can't even speak...But they seem to understand each other...

And just like that, it was settled, I was going to trust Atlas and P-body with the job of helping me locate my lost memories.

I took a step back to survey my surroundings once more, Atlas, P-body, and myself were at the bottom of a rather large pit, with a lone platform located so high above us that seemed impossible to reach.

"So GLaDOS said something about you two having Portal devices right? Now, if I'm correct, if you shoot a blue portal...there..."

Atlas, following my orders, shot a blue portal onto the far wall.

"And P-body, if you could aim up to that platform at the top of the chamber..."

P-body stood looking closely at the ceiling for a moment, and then without hesitation, she placed a red portal right beside the platform.

"Great job Atlas! You too, P-body! Now, let's just walk through this portal and...WHOA!"

As I stepped through the blue portal Atlas had placed, I realized that P-body must have misplaced her portal, because I was looking down about a hundred foot drop onto the platform that used to be overhead. Luckily P-body, noticing her error before I had, grabbed the back of my Aperture jump suit and pulled me back through the portal.

"Whoa! That could have been really bad! Thanks for the save, P!"

"P saved me without hesitation..."i thought to myself. "Maybe they're programmed to be loyal to the one commanding them? Or maybe, they just know right from wrong, unlike GLaDOS that is.

Looking back to my robotic companions I said, "Now, could you replace that portal of yours with one that's a bit closer to the exit? I saw a door up there, so I assume that's where we're intended to go."

Without a second thought P-body repositioned her portal much closer to the platform that housed the entrance to the next chamber. Atlas raised his hand above his head, clearly anticipating another high-five moment, but P-body rushed through her portal, and left Atlas behind.

"Come on Atlas! Let's go!"

He stood there for a moment, before he raised his hand again, this time while looking at me.

"Yeah! Alright buddy!"

I met his hand where it was positioned above his head and he made a uttered a happy chirping noise and rushed through the portal to meet P-body on the other side. I followed the dynamic duo, and as I made it through the portal and onto the platform where, GLaDOS once again decided to "congratulate" me.

"Look at you, you've successfully told two robots to place portals on walls. I bet you feel accomplished. Now, if you proceed through this door, you'll find an Aperture Science weighted storage cube, and a red pressure plate, you should know what to do. But then again, you are just a human, Blue and Orange will help you if you get stuck."

"Sheesh, is she always this supportive?" I asked Atlas.

Atlas looked back at me and gave me a "try to endure this everyday" kind of expression with his blue optic.

"Well...I guess it's on to the next test after we deposit this cube onto this button..."

As I placed the cube on the pressure plate, the door at the opposite side of the room opened and Atlas, P-body, and I began to journey towards the next elevator.

Maybe they're more then just robots...They almost seem to exibit emotions, like I'm sure I saw Atlas make a wiping motion where his brow would be after P-body saved me from plummeting 100ft. And P-body sure looked upset with herself after her mistake aswell. I noticed that I was falling behind, and I saw Atlas motioning for me to catch up with them, so I put the thought of these robots having emotions out of my head and ran to the elevator with Atlas and P-body.

Robots...Can't have emotions...Can they?

End Of Chapter 3

_**Well, it wasn't a long chapter, but it was a chapter none the less! I'll make sure to write up chapter 4 real soon, assuming i have'nt already written it by the time this is uploaded! Thanks to my friend MegaTrafficCone for beta reading this chapter! And with that, I'll be signing off for now! Bye!**_


End file.
